Tokyo Rose
by Natsume Sohma
Summary: *ON HIATUS* This is a spin-off of Dancing in the Moonlight, and it is about Kagome and Inuyasha's first daughter, Amaya. It follows her life and the one she loves. Ch. 5 up!
1. Tokyo Rose Biographies

A/N: This isn't really a chapter, more like the bios of the characters. This story is a spin-off of my story, Dancing in the Moonlight, which will be out in a couple of months. Much thanks to Sweet Chaos, who allowed me to use the names Kaorinu and Amaya, and to Ericedwyn, who let me use the name Juuki. Their stories are great! Thanx guys!  
  
Inuyasha- The Prince of the Demons. Inuyasha means dog demon.  
  
Kagome- The Princess of Humans/ Demons.  
  
Kaorinu- Inuyasha and Kagome's first/ only son. He is a natural troublemaker and loves to have fun. Kaorinu means brave dog.  
  
Amaya- Inuyasha and Kagome's first daughter. She is the mirror image of Kaorinu, even in personality. Amaya means night rain.  
  
Akemi- Inuyasha and Kagome's second daughter. She looks up to Amaya, but cares more about her hair than the woods behind the palace.  
  
Akane- Kagome and Inuyasha's third daughter. She is a little bit of Amaya and Akemi, but falls more into Akemi's style.  
  
Midoriko- Kagome and Inuyasha's fourth daughter. She is a miko, just like Kagome, and inherited that power.  
  
Emiko/Keiko- Kagome and Inuyasha's sixth and seventh daughters. They are twins, but totally different in personality. Emiko means blessed and Keiko means shadow child.  
  
Sesshoumaru- The Lord of the Western Lands/ King of Demons.  
  
Kajiime- Sesshoumaru's mate, the Queen of Demons.  
  
Inutaisho- Named for Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, he is Kajiime's first son and the heir to the throne.  
  
Rena- Sesshoumaru and Kajiime's first daughter. She is adventurous and headstrong.  
  
Reiko- Sesshoumaru and Kajiime's second daughter. She loves to fight, but hates going into battle for fear of ending the same way as her brother Yusuke. Reiko means child of clarity.  
  
Rin- The adopted human child of Sesshoumaru. He found her half-dead outside of his castle, a mysterious and deadly disease eating her alive. He nursed her back to health and kept her. Rin means companion.  
  
Yusuke- Sesshoumaru and Kajiime's second son. He was killed in battle when a rogue band of demons raided the castle. Yusuke means support.  
  
Satoru- He is headstrong and follows his own rules. Sesshoumaru and Kajiime's third son. Satoru means enlightener.  
  
Sango- The demon exterminator. She destroys small scale demons, and is Kagome's friend and personal bodyguard. Sango means coral.  
  
Miroku- The lecherous Buddhist monk and Sango's husband.  
  
Kohaku- Sango and Miroku's first son. He was named after Sango's deceased brother, who died fighting a rogue demon named Naraku. Kohaku means amber.  
  
Kiyoko- Miroku and Sango's first daughter. She is somewhat rebellious but mostly obedient. She and Kaorinu were promised to each other when they were born. Kiyoko means pristine child.  
  
Yuki- She is Sango's second daughter. She is like Akane in personality. Yuki means snow.  
  
Shippo- The witty kitsune who plays jokes on everyone he sees. Loyal to neither the demons or humans, but loved and treasured by both. Shippo means tail.  
  
Kirara- The cat demon who can transform at will. She is Sango's pet and Shippo's mate. Kirara means mica.  
  
Juuki- Shippo and Kirara's only son. Juuki means treasure.  
  
Sota- Kagome's older brother and the Prince of the Humans.  
  
Kalaia- She is the demon that Inuyasha hired to protect Kagome for when he couldn't.  
  
Kazumi- Sota and Kalaia's first son. He loves to have fun and lives on the edge.  
  
Hana- Named for the wildflowers that grow behind Sesshoumaru's palace, she is Sota and Kalaia's first daughter. Hana means flower. 


	2. Prologue: The Memory

A/N: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, (DUH PEOPLES, LIKE, COME ON) it belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi, but Keiko, Emiko, Yuki, Reiko, Rena, Akemi, Akane, Kajiime, Yusuke, Satoru, Kiyoko, Kalaia, Kazumi, and Hana are creations of my mind. I also don't own the song, 'Concrete Angel.' Martina McBride owns it.  
  
Amaya sat on the floor, listening to her headphones. Her elder cousin, Yusuke, the second son of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kajiime, was babysitting her. She danced around happily, in her own little world. There was a crash, then a bang. Amaya jumped to her feet.  
  
"Yusuke-sama, what was that?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"I... I have no idea, kid." The young adult said. "You wait here, understand? None of that sneaking away when no one is looking." Amaya nodded. Yusuke carefully opened the door. Amaya barely had time to scream when it was busted down. Yusuke jumped away and landed in front of Amaya.  
  
"Amaya-chan, when I say run, do so." He commanded under his breath. She shivered in fright; the castle had never been raided before.  
  
"'Kay." She said.  
  
Yusuke leapt at Naraku. His claws extended as he tried slashing the demon. Naraku dodged them and ran at Amaya. The hanyou froze in her tracks.  
  
"Amaya! Run!" Yusuke yelled. Amaya had been trapped; there was nowhere that she could run to. She screamed as Naraku grabbed her. She gasped in fright and slashed him with her claws. When Naraku began bleeding, he threw her to the ground.  
  
"Useless hanyou..." He muttered an incantation, and Amaya suddenly stopped whimpering. She tried talking, but nothing came out.  
  
"You have lost your voice. You will soon lose you sight. But not after you watch your cousin die." He used another incantation and Amaya found herself frozen in place. Naraku lunged at Yusuke. After five minutes, Naraku seemingly disappeared. Yusuke looked around the room for the rogue demon, but he was gone. Yusuke ran over to Amaya.  
  
"You okay, kid?" He asked. Amaya nodded, apparently the spell had worn off. Yusuke's back was turned to Naraku, who had just reappeared. Amaya started shivering again, and tried to tell him that Naraku was there. Yusuke noticed but didn't turn around.  
  
"Amaya, I'm sorry, it was my fault that you cannot speak. I could've protected you better. And-" Yusuke was cut off by the eight-year-old.  
  
"KEH!!!!" She yelled, just as one of Naraku's tentacles smashed into Yusuke's head. He fell into Amaya's arms limply.  
  
"Am... aya. I want you to take care, okay? Tell everyone... that I love them, 'kay?" With that, he died. Right there, in the sobbing Amaya's arms. The girl allowed herself to fall to the ground, but she didn't release Yusuke.  
  
"Keh..." She whimpered. Her vision darkened dramatically as she allowed herself into sleep.  
  
SEVEN YEARS LATER  
  
...Through the wind  
  
And the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In her world  
  
That she can rise above  
  
But her dreams  
  
Give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place  
  
Where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel...  
  
Amaya stood by the river that ran behind her uncle's palace. Her long black- silver hair flowed in the wind; she automatically pushed it behind her ear. Her sensitive nose took in the smell of the calm water, her ears the sound of the frogs croaking and the birds chirping.  
  
'Always a beautiful sound...' She thought. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and she swirled around to the direction that they were coming from.  
  
"Keh?!" She demanded. 'Who's there?!' She felt an arm go around her shoulders and she pushed it off.  
  
"It's only me, Amaya." Her older brother, Kaorinu, smirked. He was lucky that she was blind, or he would be getting a closeup of Amaya's fist.  
  
"Keh." She said cockily, flipping her hair snobby-like over her shoulder into Kaorinu's face. 'Go away.' She ran into the castle to 'talk' to her parents.  
  
A/N- Hai, hai, I know it was short, *shivers as she envisions angry readers holding clubs and rocks, glaring her down* but I'm braindead at the moment. Writer's block sux! This story won't be completely sad, it's gonna have some humor in it. Oh, and about Amaya's condition, her's won't last forever.  
  
Signing off! kagomechan4eva 


	3. Kidnapped!

A/N: This is the first real chapter of Tokyo Rose. Amaya is disabled but her personality isn't. She's cheerful and happy and takes life as it comes.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did. But I don't. So don't sue me.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Akemi and Akane giggled softly as Rin and Kaorinu walked by calling their names. Amaya smiled to show that she found it funny too. The three sisters were hiding from their brother and their cousin to cause trouble. Normally they wouldn't go out of their way to annoy them, but this month was special.  
  
Their mother, father, uncle, aunt, and older cousins were away settling an argument with another taiyoukai.  
  
Since Rin was human, she was left. She and Kaorinu were left in charge of the rest of the demons. So Amaya and her other six sisters had split into groups of three to annoy their hanyou brother and human half-cousin.  
  
Kaorinu looked in their direction after hearing them giggle. They then realized their mistake because, in the moment of a blink, he was in front of the three.  
  
"Whatcha doin,' Amaya, Akemi, Akane?" He smirked.  
  
"Uh, um, nothing?" Akemi said in fake perkiness.  
  
"Amaya will explain for us!" Akane said. She pushed Amaya to the front and received an angry growl from the female hanyou.  
  
"Don't think so." His hands shot out and grabbed the three. He threw Akemi and Akane over one shoulder and Amaya on the other. Rin came running over.  
  
"You found them! Good, good!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but only for you." Akane and Akemi echoed. Amaya nodded her agreement. Kaorinu continued walking to the palace with Rin by his side. They soon reached it and he found Midoriko, Emiko, and Keiko too.  
  
*  
  
Next Day  
  
*  
  
Amaya emerged from her room as the sun rose. She tiredly walked to the stairs, wondering if Naraku had put a 'wake up at the crack of dawn' spell on her also. She sat down on the banister and slid down the spiral staircase. Jumping off, she walked into the parlor where Kaorinu sat with his girlfriend.  
  
"Amaya! How are you?" Kiyoko asked cheerfully. Amaya signed the words for 'fine' and smiled.  
  
"Good. Well see, I was just visiting because me and Kaori-kun were wondering if you could do something for us." Amaya nodded, and signed for her to go on.  
  
"Well, my sister Yuki is sick. She has a rare disease that can be caught by any human. She has to be isolated or we'll all die from it. But there is one cure. It's a plant in the forest that only grows in Tokyo. The forest behind your palace. It's called a Tokyo Rose and it looks like a Tiger Lily except it's pure white. Only one person knows her way around the forest more than anyone here does. That's you. Will you do it?" Amaya nodded.  
  
"Arigato!" Kiyoko nearly yelled. She grabbed the hanyou's hand and nearly dragged her up the stairs to Amaya's room. She threw all of the girl's clothes in a bag and her brushes and hair bows. Smiling, she shoved the bag into Amaya's arms and smiled.  
  
"There! You're all set, now let's go!" The human ran down the stairs excitedly with Amaya close behind. They both faced Kaorinu, Akemi, Akane, Midoriko, Emiko, and Keiko.  
  
"Don't say you're leaving, Amaya-chan!" The twins, Emiko and Keiko, echoed. She nodded sadly and signed the word for yes. They ran over to her and latched around her waist.  
  
"We'll miss you." They said simultaneously after letting go of her. Midoriko smiled at her.  
  
"Well Amaya, you get to go on that adventure that you've been wanting." She said in her mysterious voice. Amaya nearly face-faulted.  
  
'How did she know?' She wondered. Midoriko grinned.  
  
"You forget I am part miko." Amaya slapped her forehead.  
  
'Oh yeah...' She remembered. Akemi and Akane, who adored her the most, walked up.  
  
"Amaya-chan..." Akane said.  
  
"Do ya hafta leave?" Akemi questioned. Amaya signed for the words sorry, yes.  
  
Kaorinu was the last to walk up to her.  
  
"See ya, sis. I'll walk you to the edge of the forest as an escort, 'kay?" She nodded, and he linked his elbow into hers. "Oh, Amaya. I've got a present for you." Kaorinu smirked as he pulled out a puppy for her. Amaya touched it and, after realizing what it was, smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"What will you name him?" Emiko asked excitedly. Amaya set the Border Collie puppy down and thought it over. Then she raised her hands and formed the word:  
  
Sasuke.  
  
*  
  
A Week Later...  
  
*  
  
Amaya held onto Sasuke's lead as she sniffed the air for this 'Tokyo Rose.' She had been told that it smelled like an ocean breeze, a smell that Amaya was all too familiar with. She had been out there for a full week, and was starting to wish that she hadn't gone. Yuki was getting sicker by the day, and the longer Amaya was away, the more of a chance she would have of dying. Amaya hurried down the path. She came to a clearing, knowing this because she smelled the open air. She paused cautiously after hearing Sasuke's bark. It sounded like a warning and Amaya was taking no risks. She dropped to the ground and swiveled her ears to hear voices. Strange male voices that she didn't recognize. To her they didn't sound threatening, but they were coming closer. She caught their scent and nearly panicked when she found out what it was.  
  
A full-blooded youkai.  
  
She shivered a little, realizing that she could be in danger if she were caught. She pulled Sasuke closer to her so that he would not bark and give their hiding place away. Unfortunately, when she did, she came down on Sasuke's tail, causing him to yelp. The two male demons looked in her direction, and Amaya could hear the wind swishing as they turned.  
  
"Hey, Koichi, what was that? One asked. The one called Koichi shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Kotaro, but it came from that direction. Let's go check it out." Amaya cursed them out in her mind. They slowly advanced to her and when they were ten feet away, Amaya leapt up with Sasuke in her arms. She glared at them, even though she was blind, and showed her teeth in the fiercest possible way. Koichi and Kotaro stared at her. They began walking closer again. Amaya tried snarling but no sound came out. She sniffed the air to see if anything was behind her as she backed away. Kotaro held his hand out towards her and she slashed it, causing blood to pour from it. He began cursing at her. Amaya's expression changed to fear.  
  
"Kotaro, chill out. We don't want to scare her." Koichi said calmly. He turned to face the shivering Amaya, who was backed up against a tree. Her golden eyes seemed to pierce through him, and that's when he realized she was blind.  
  
"Whoa... no wonder she's scared, Kotaro. She's blind." He advanced slowly and cautiously towards her again as his partner watched from the sidelines.  
  
"Now, now, hanyou girl. We're not going to hurt you, okay? You're gonna have to come with us because you are in our territory." Amaya paused carefully, wondering if she should trust him or not. She decided to drop her guard some, but still stood rigid beside the tree. She let Sasuke down for a moment.  
  
'I need a Tokyo Rose. But I have to go with him. He could easily kill me if he chose to. But Yuki-chan is sick. I don't want her to die. NO! I won't go with him.' Amaya thought. She began baring her teeth again. Koichi backed away some, wondering what he did to set her off. She began signing furiously, hoping that he understood sign language. Kotaro took it the wrong way, however, and freaked out.  
  
"Whoa! She's trying to put a spell on us! Stop her Koichi, stop her!" He rushed forward and tackled her. She passed out from the weight. Koichi walked over to his foolish, ignorant brother.  
  
"Kotaro, you baka, she was using sign language." The teen sighed.  
  
"Oops?" He said. Koichi had walked over to her and lifted her over his shoulders.  
  
"Let's go. The least we can do is take her back to our palace and keep her 'til we find out who she is." He began walking out of the forest, with his brother following close behind, walking to their palace.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hai, hai, that was short. You can expect the next chapter to be longer. But I've been writing all day and my fingers are cramping. OUCH! That always hurts.  
  
Signing off!  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan 4 Eva! 


	4. Lay off, Kaorinu!

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? (How are you?) This is the second true chapter of Tokyo Rose, and it's gonna be SUGOI! (Cool!) *Oh, I'm changing 'Kirara' to 'Kilala' because my friend watched Inuyasha on April 23 and he said that they call her Kilala. Crap, they finally put Inuyasha back on the air, I miss it, and the tape he was using screwed up so it didn't record. This is not my day.  
  
Disclaimer: It's a little obvious, ain't it?  
  
... She will experience the world. She will learn about friendship and devotion, and will survive by making full use of her brain. She sees herself through the crisis, avoids danger, and gets herself back to the ordinary world somehow. She manages not because she has destroyed the 'evil' but because she has acquired the ability to survive. -Hayao Miyazaki; Spirited Away  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Amaya awoke to the sound of two unfamiliar male voices. As she woke up more, she remembered that they belonged to Kotaro and Koichi.  
  
She sniffed, confused. The place she was in smelled strange and it frightened her. She was in an unfamiliar place with two youkai that she didn't know, she was blind and mute and helpless.  
  
She wanted Sasuke.  
  
She reached out for the dog's warm fur to snuggle in. When she didn't find him, she flew into a bristling rage. Not because she was mad but because she was scared. Koichi and Kotaro stopped in their tracks to watch the hanyou.  
  
"What does she want?" Koichi wondered. Amaya heard his voice and stormed over to him. She formed the word 'Sasuke' to him. He peered at her flying hands to depict them.  
  
"She wants... Sasuke? Who's that?" He grabbed her hand and signed 'who's that' into them. She formed 'my dog' back.  
  
"Oh!" Kotaro ran into another room and came back with the Border Collie puppy. He cautiously handed him to her. She clutched him tightly and stormed back to her bed. She sniffed the air in horror to realize that it was the night of the half moon.  
  
The night that she became human.  
  
She felt her normally long, light hair become unbearably heavy. She felt it change from black with silver streaks to pure black. Her claws became regular fingernails, her fangs regular teeth. She felt her strength leave her too, and the pup she was holding became heavier in her arms. Her dog- ears became those of normal humans.  
  
There was one side effect to this that she looked forward to, though.  
  
On the night of the half moon, she lost her demon powers but gained her vision and voice back.  
  
She turned to face Koichi and Kotaro with her now midnight blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa." She spoke for the first time in a month. They stared at her as if she was dead.  
  
"I thought that you... were blind and mute. What's up?" Koichi suddenly realized that she had become human, knowing about how hanyou's become human once a month.  
  
"So when this happens, you regain your voice and sight? That's cool." Kotaro said. She nodded.  
  
"Ano, why did you kidnap me?" She asked. Koichi and Kotaro looked at each other.  
  
"Because you were in our territory. Youkai rules say that if you are royalty and on another taiyoukai's land, they have the right to capture you, unless you are delivering something." Koichi looked down at the ground as he said this.  
  
"Ano, how did you know that I am royalty? I'm guessing that you don't know my name." She questioned.  
  
"There is rumor of a hanyou with black-silver hair. She is the first daughter of Kagome, the human, and Inuyasha, the youkai. A curse was put on her when she was a kid, causing her to lose her vision and voice. Her name is Amaya. And you are her, hai?" Kotaro asked slyly.  
  
"Hai, I am." She lowered her head, wondering why they cared.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? You aren't crying, are you?" Koichi asked. He walked over to see that she wasn't crying, but on the verge of it.  
  
"I wanna go home. My friend is dying and she needs a Tokyo Rose. She's gonna die! I haven't found one and I've been away for a week. My family is gonna think I've died. My mother will nearly die hearing this and my father and brother will go on a rampage looking for me." Koichi grinned at his brother and walked into another room. He came back holding ten Tiger Lily- like flowers and handed them to Amaya  
  
"Tokyo Rose, huh? You've come to the right place. We grow these in our garden behind the palace." Amaya sniffed them carefully and knew that it was what she had been searching for because it smelled like an ocean breeze.  
  
"Can you take these to them?" She asked. They nodded.  
  
"I'll stay behind to protect her." Koichi said. "And you'll take the flowers." Kotaro began walking out of the palace.  
  
"Wait!" Amaya yelled. She grabbed a pen and paper and began writing a note. Handing it to Kotaro, she said, "Give this to the human Rin. My brother and sisters can't read, except for Midoriko. Try to get some of my stuff from them." Kotaro walked away, leaving Amaya and Koichi behind.  
  
*  
  
~Dear people that live in my palace whether you are family or not.  
  
I am fine, you don't have to worry about me. I can't bring the Tokyo Roses, gomen. Kotaro has taken care of that. I'm writing this at night because it was a half moon.  
  
Kaorinu, you tell dad, you die.  
  
Akemi, Akane, don't annoy him or Rin while I'm gone.  
  
Midoriko, practice your aim with those arrows. I've still got a scar.  
  
Emiko, take care of Keiko.  
  
Keiko, you need to eat more. I give you my food.  
  
Rin, take care of everyone for me. Sorry for the trouble I caused.  
  
I'm gonna come back you guys! Please don't worry about me. You know me better than that. The youkai that I'm with is nice. His name is Koichi and his brother, the one who's bringing the Tokyo Roses, is Kotaro. Pack some of my stuff for me, I don't want to be bored while I'm with them. Arigato! Wo ai ni!  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Amaya-chan  
  
*  
  
Kagome cried as she read the letter. She and Inuyasha had just gotten back only to find Amaya missing. Leaning against his shoulder, she felt his hand rest on her head.  
  
"What does it say? It obviously can't be good, if you're crying, Kagome- chan." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome sighed. She wished Inuyasha had listened to her when she tried to teach him how to read.  
  
"Amaya's been kidnapped. The names of the youkai's that took her look like someone took their claw and ripped through them so we wouldn't know. Though I don't know what this 'Tokyo Rose' is. I'll have to ask Kaori-kun 'bout it. But I'm worried about Amaya, Inu-kun. We hafta get her back." She sniffled. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I'll get Kaorinu and we'll go look for her, 'kay, Kag-chan?" He asked. Kagome looked as if she wanted to object, but she nodded. Inuyasha let go of her and walked off to find his headstrong son.  
  
*  
  
"KAORINU!" Akemi yelled. He continued to run, ignoring her yelling. He was three meters ahead of her, and whenever she caught up, he'd put on another burst of speed. Her dad, Inuyasha, ran beside her. He, too, was trying to catch Kaorinu. The boy had split the moment he had heard about Amaya. The rest of the demons were behind them.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kajiime, Kalaia, Rena, Reiko, Satoru, Inutaisho, Akane, Midoriko, Emiko, Keiko, Shippo, *Kilala, Juuki, Kazumi, Hana, and two friends of theirs, Kouga and Ayame, followed close behind. Kagome and Sota had stayed at the palace.  
  
They were going to get Amaya back.  
  
They surrounded the castle, hiding in the tall grass. Kaorinu ran towards the castle and slammed into the door. It splintered a bit. He kept ramming into it, not noticing what was going on inside.  
  
*  
  
"Amaya, someone's trying to raid the palace! Let's go!" Koichi yelled. She struggled to get free from his grip. She smelled Kaorinu, so she wanted to get to him. Koichi snarled at her stubbornness. Throwing her into the air, he grabbed her dog. He leapt up after her, caught her, and seemingly flew towards the door. Kotaro and his wolf pack had gone before them to create a diversion.  
  
Amaya fought to get free. She wanted her father. She could smell him, now, and all of her friends excluding her mom and her Uncle Sota. She tried to stop herself from crying, but couldn't. Koichi looked down at the hanyou.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked towards him.  
  
'Kaorinu... My brother, he's come for me.' She thought desperately. She tried to use the 'mind-weirdo-message-thingy' as Kaorinu called it to speak to Kotaro through her mind. It was one of the up sides to being quarter miko. Koichi's ears perked and he looked at her.  
  
"Amaya, are you... psychic?" He asked.  
  
'No, I have miko blood. But since it's mixed with demon blood, that's all I can use it for. But, that's my brother Kaorinu. Show him that I'm fine and maybe he'll calm down. Okay?' She asked. Koichi nodded, then mentally slapped himself after remembering that she was blind.  
  
"I will." He said bravely. She then calmed down remarkably and allowed him to carry her. Koichi lifted his hand and the door automatically opened. He walked through them and they closed behind him.  
  
Amaya could hear the sounds of battle all around her. She snuggled closer into Koichi's arms in fear, causing the ookami to blush a hot shade of pink. But he stood up in front of all of the youkai that were fighting.  
  
"Hey, Kaorinu!" He yelled. One of the youkai lifted up his head and ended his battle immediately. He stood up and, wiping the blood off of his hands, walked over to them.  
  
It wasn't hard for Koichi to see that the dog hanyou was bristling with rage. The wolf demon shivered a bit and Amaya realized that her brother was coming. She wanted to jump out, wanted to get free of Koichi's grip and run to him. But she realized that Kaorinu would probably think that they had treated her bad, and then he would kill Koichi.  
  
And, despite everything, she liked Koichi a little bit.  
  
To her, Kotaro was a fighter. He would drop whatever he was doing just to fight. She didn't like that. She only fought when it was absolutely necessary. But Koichi was different. Koichi wasn't scared to show his true feelings. Not like her father, who had told her that the more he fell in love with Kagome, the harsher he got with her. That was the way most demons were.  
  
But not Koichi.  
  
Amaya could hear Kaorinu's footsteps stop. His scent indicated that he was standing right in front of them. Koichi set Amaya and Sasuke down and Amaya ran to her brother. He put a protective arm around her and lifted the other one up, cracking his claws threateningly.  
  
"So, what'd ya do ta her, huh?" He snarled. Koichi raised his arms protectively in front of his face when he felt Amaya stand up next to him. She 'stared' straight at Kaorinu and shook her head defiantly. Kaorinu looked confused at this.  
  
"Amaya? Hey, 'Maya, why are you protecting the enemy?"  
  
'Because... I like, no, I LOVE him. I don't care if he doesn't love me, but I love him. He never hurt me once, he or his brother. He even gave the Tokyo Rose to you guys! That should say something right there. Let him and Kotaro come to dinner with us tonight. After all, Kaorinu, you're always complaining about how our allies are 'a weak bunch of fools.' We could gain a very strong ally through this. Come on, will ya, just for me?' She begged. Kaorinu gave in when he saw that she really did admire this ookami.  
  
"Okay. But if anything bad happens, Amaya, you're taking full blame, got it?" She nodded. Kaorinu looked at Koichi.  
  
"Come on. You and your brother are gonna have dinner with us tonight, as our guests of honor." He said. He called off all of the demons that were fighting and told them the same thing. Koichi looked at the girl who had just saved his life.  
  
'Whoa, she could have told her brother to kill me, right then, right there. But she chose to save me. Why?' He wondered. A sudden new feeling came over the wolf demon. 'Am I in love with her?'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: That was longer, wasn't it? Five pages on Word. I'm getting better, cause I actually reached my goal. YAY! Next chapter: Koichi, Kotaro and their pack meet Amaya's family for dinner. Will disaster ensue? Or will everything go as planned? Read and find out! 


	5. Dinner with the Inuyoukai’s

A/N: This is the third 'real' chapter of Tokyo Rose. Koichi and Kotaro, along with their wolf pack, eat with Amaya's family. What bad stuff will happen? Will anything happen at all? I'll let you guess until it really happens. I've found out who Kagura and Kanna are, much thanx to Twil, but I still don't know who Ayame is, even if she's gonna be in here later. I was told that she has something to do with Kouga, and I'm gonna use that to my advantage. Please tell me?!?! Also, Sasuke is MINE. There's a story in my fave stories section with that name in it, but I got this name in another anime book that I have, called 'Ginga Legend Weed' and it's about dogs. So he is mine.  
  
*  
  
Tokyo Rose  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dinner with the Inuyoukai's  
  
*  
  
Sasuke, Koichi, Kotaro, and their wolf pack followed close behind Amaya as she led them through the forest. She seemed to know the way better than anyone, despite being blind. Her senses were more heightened than even a normal demon, and she was hanyou! Koichi found this amazing, and he wondered if when she got her sight and voice back, if everything would go back to normal or if it would stay the same.  
  
Amaya's ears flicked forward as she heard a strange rustling coming from nearby. It was very slight; she could barely detect it. She froze and dropped to her stomach, signaling to the others that they should do the same. They did, and she crawled forward, slowly, cautiously. She reached the bush and sniffed. She automatically covered her nose with her hand, for the smell was frightening to her. She laid down on the ground and whimpered slightly. Koichi stood up and ran full speed to her. She shivered in fear as he reached her side. At that moment Naraku stood up. Koichi lifted the trance-like Amaya and bolted towards the others. Naraku looked towards the royal group and smirked, noticing the hanyou. Akemi and Akane slid protectively in front of her and stood there.  
  
"Well, it's the hanyou that I cursed so many years ago. Can you see me, girl? Well, speak up!" He laughed evilly and waved his hand near her face, to the closest that anyone would allow him, and she flinched. He continued.  
  
"If anyone can defeat me in a battle, I'll return her sight and voice." Inuyasha looked up eagerly at this, as did Kaorinu.  
  
"What about Yusuke?" Sesshoumaru and Kajiime shouted at the same time. "Can you bring him back?" Naraku shook his head.  
  
"No, he's dead. All because of Amaya. She killed him." Amaya fell to the ground. She put her head in her hands, as if she had a headache. Inuyasha and Kaorinu rushed to her.  
  
"Shut up, Naraku! You're the one who killed him, not my sister!" Akemi shouted irritably. Naraku smirked. He raised his claws threateningly at her. She yelped and ran behind her brother and father, who both looked angrily at Naraku.  
  
"Then why didn't she call out when I was coming up behind him?" Kaorinu's face was visibly red as he charged the demon.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU HAD ALREADY PUT THE SPELL ON HER, IDIOT!" He slashed Naraku and the youkai looked surprised that a hanyou had been able to put a mark on him. Kaorinu swung back around, as his father came from one direction and Sesshoumaru from another, and they cornered him. Kajiime joined them and added the fourth corner to complete the square. Naraku looked a little frightened at this. All of the other demons of the Inuyoukai Family came in, excluding Sasuke, Kotaro, Koichi, Amaya, and the wolf pack. Kotaro looked at his brother, who was holding Amaya.  
  
"Should I help?" He asked. Koichi nodded.  
  
"Go for it. I'll stay here and protect Amaya." Kotaro signaled for his wolves to follow and they joined the others. Koichi watched as the fight became a massive blur. Amaya had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
'Probably from fear.' Koichi thought. He turned back around to see everyone walking towards him. Kotaro reached him first and smiled.  
  
"We killed him! Naraku is dead! Wake the girl up." He exclaimed excitedly. Koichi shook Amaya gently.  
  
"Wake up." He commanded gently. "Come on, Amaya, wake up girl." Her midnight-blue eyes opened slowly. She blinked rapidly, taking in all of the color and light. She looked confused at this and it showed.  
  
"Is tonight the night of the new moon?" She asked. Everybody shook their heads simultaneously.  
  
"Naraku is dead now! You'll be able to be normal now!" Kaorinu said excitedly. Amaya narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"And I wasn't normal before this?" She said, playfully smacking him upside his head. Kaorinu smirked.  
  
"No, 'cause you're my sis!" She smacked him again. The hanyou noticed the ever-growing smirk on her brother's face.  
  
"Kaori-kun, you better not, you know that I hate that. Don't you dare!" She warned. He ignored her. Snatching her out of Koichi's arms, he flung her into the air. A high-pitched shriek escaped her lips as she came back down into her brother's waiting arms.  
  
"Set me down." She commanded, and he did. She walked back towards Koichi. Sasuke ran up to her, barking. She lifted him up and he sneezed, happily. (A/N: When a dog sneezes, it means it likes what you're doing to it. Or maybe that's a cat...) They soon reached the palace.  
  
*  
  
"Amaya! Oh, you're all right!" Kagome exclaimed, running at her daughter. She hugged her gently, as if she might disappear if touched for too long. When she let go, she looked up and noticed that her daughter was staring straight at her. She put one finger up and waved it back and forth in front of the girl's eyes, smiling from ear-to-ear when Amaya responded to the movement.  
  
"Amaya, are... are you healed? Is Naraku dead?" She asked.  
  
"Yes okaasan, he is."  
  
Kagome must have jumped ten feet into the air at hearing this.  
  
"Oh, Amaya, yes, yes, YES!" Kagome fell to her knees. "Thank Kami, my baby's okay. She's okay!" After looking up, she noticed the ten ookami's, Koichi, and Kotaro. She looked, confused, at her mate, who shrugged innocently and pointed at Amaya. She glared at him, but turned her attention to them.  
  
"Who're you?" She asked. Koichi, Kotaro, and Amaya stared at each other. What were they supposed to say? 'Hey, we're the youkai that took your daughter against her will and kept her with us.' Amaya was the one who spoke up first.  
  
"They're my friends. They saw us fighting Naraku, and they joined the fight. I owe them my life, and everyone else's life, also." Kagome looked at them in familiarity, then smiled.  
  
"Do the names 'Kouga' or 'Ayame' have any meaning to you?" She asked. They nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they were our parents. Why?" Kotaro spoke.  
  
"Ayame was one of my best friends. Kouga was her mate. What happened to them?" She asked.  
  
"Well, dad died. And mom ran off to someplace. We haven't seen her since we were four." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh, well. That's Ayame for you. Always a free spirit. Ayame never was able to stay in one spot for very long." The two wolf demon brothers looked interested at hearing something about the mother that they had never truly known.  
  
"Tell us more, Kagome-sama." Kotaro said. She shook her head.  
  
"That's all that she ever allowed anyone to know about her. She was secretive, most free spirited creatures are. Kouga knew more about her than anyone, though. I wish that he was here to tell us. Maybe one day you will meet your mother." She said.  
  
"We've always wondered about her. She sounds... sugoi. I think that we might go out one day to search for her." Koichi commented.  
  
Amaya growled irritably; she made it low so that no one else could hear it. Koichi, Kotaro, and the ookami were her guests. She wanted their full, undivided attention.  
  
'Well, at least Koichi's. I like him.' She thought.  
  
"Let's go. Dinner must be ready now. And I'm hungry." She said, signaling for them to follow. They did, and walked to the dining area.  
  
The table that the Inuyoukai family owned was huge. Of course, when you have two families that were as large as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's, they would have to have one of that size. Koichi and Kotaro took the seats that were next to Amaya, one on each side. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, Kajiime at his side. Inuyasha sat with Kagome on his elder brother's other side. Inutaisho, Satoru, and Kaorinu were missing, but they soon came tumbling in, one after the other, walking dizzily, as if they had been chasing each other. Sesshoumaru looked angrily at this, as did Inuyasha.  
  
"Inutaisho and Satoru, walk like you are sober, which I hope you are. We have guests." He said in his harsh voice.  
  
"Same for you, Kaorinu." Inuyasha scolded his son. They nodded, stood up straighter, and were able to walk in a normal line instead of a zigzag. Soon their dizziness from chasing each other had gone away. Kaorinu sat across from Amaya, as if he would jump the ookami brothers if they tried anything to his beloved sister. Amaya sent an angry glare towards him that clearly said 'cut it out', and he lightened up.  
  
Soon the food was brought out. There were endless piles of chicken and beef and all sorts of salads set out. Amaya nearly drooled at the sight of it, for she hadn't eaten in two days. Out of respect, she handed the first two to Koichi and Kotaro. Then she got her own piece. In approximately fifteen seconds, it was gone, with nothing left but the bones. She received several strange glances from everybody around her. Satoru was the first to open his mouth.  
  
"Amaya-chan, are you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, am I okay? What am I doing wrong?" She asked innocently. Inutaisho pointed at what was once chicken.  
  
"By that." Amaya's eyes followed his finger when she noticed it.  
  
"Oh, I ate the chicken that fast? Whoa, I'm good." All eyes were on her as she blushed. Then everyone facefaulted. Kaorinu's head created the largest bang and it shook the whole palace. Amaya laughed at this, having come up with another joke.  
  
"You're a baka, Kaorinu. A normal airhead's head wouldn't have made such a huge thud. It would've cracked!" She fell out of her chair, rolling in laughter. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if it would split from the laughing if she didn't, and she clenched her eyes shut, tears coming out of them. Her hanyou brother growled playfully and leapt at her. She noticed this at the last minute, pushing away from the ground with her powerful legs and shot towards the ceiling. Kaorinu followed close behind. When she sprang away from it, Kaorinu timed it wrong and went crashing through it. Wooden chips fell down and landed in the well-prepared food. Kagome and Kajiime sighed as they calmly flicked them out of their dishes. Satoru was sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to jump out and join them. He sprang out but came crashing back to the ground as Sesshoumaru grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.  
  
"That is unacceptable behavior for a thirty-two year old, Satoru. You sit down and let my brother take care of his children." The youkai looked a little heart-broken at hearing this but he sat down, not wanting to start a confrontation between him and his father. Inuyasha leapt into the air and grabbed his seventeen-year-old son and his sixteen-year-old daughter by their wrists. He came back down and sat them both into their seats before walking back to his own.  
  
"Sit." He commanded harshly. They willingly obeyed, knowing what happened every time their father got angry.  
  
The rest of dinner went by slowly. Mostly Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru talking about war with the other youkai, and Kagome and Kajiime talking about the other one's looks. Then there were the typical side conversations, Akemi and Akane talking about the 'hot youkai's', Satoru, Kaorinu, and Inutaisho talking about battle strategies, Emiko and Keiko talking about their weird abilities as twins, and so on. Koichi kept glancing at Amaya, and Kotaro at Akemi. They both realized it, and chose to acknowledge it. Amaya rested her head onto Koichi's shoulder and Akemi winked at Kotaro. Both of the wolf youkai blushed furiously at the same time. Before Koichi realized what he was doing, he subconsciously reached his hand up and rubbed her ears. Amaya looked surprised, but didn't pull away. Kotaro elbowed his older brother and discretely pointed to the Inuyoukai family.  
  
All eyes were on Amaya and Koichi, who was still rubbing her ears.  
  
"Stop now." Amaya whispered. Koichi looked at her.  
  
"Stop what?" He asked, confused. She stared at him.  
  
"Stop rubbing my ears." She said. Koichi blushed and pulled his hand away nervously.  
  
"Let's go." She begged, and stood up. "Can I... May I be excused, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He nodded. She tugged at Koichi's hand. He stood up, bowed, and ran off after her. Akemi stood up and walked over to the now- empty seat next to Kotaro. She slid into it.  
  
"I like attention too, ya know." She said, looking up at him and smiling. Kotaro sighed softly.  
  
'I'm getting a girlfriend now...' He thought.  
  
*  
  
Amaya walked next to Koichi. They were in the forest now, the forest named after her father, Inuyasha. There was a full moon in the sky, meaning Amaya only had half a month until she became a full human. It shone through the trees, creating dapples of golden-yellow light onto their faces. The fireflies flew around and the crickets were chirping songs to each other. Amaya looked at Koichi's face, the moon's amber light highlighting his face.  
  
"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it, Koichi?" She asked solemnly. She turned her attention to the moon and pointed towards it.  
  
"They say that this is where my mother and father discovered for the first time that they truly loved each other." She smiled. "Underneath the light of the full moon." Koichi looked towards the hanyou.  
  
"Interesting... And we just happen to be here right now. What a coincidence." He said. He took Amaya's hand and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't pull away.  
  
She did just the opposite.  
  
*  
  
Akemi and Kotaro stayed in their well-hidden place behind the bushes as they watched their older siblings' make out session. They both smiled at the same time.  
  
"And they don't think that they're being watched. Honestly! There will always be someone watching the juicy stuff in life. And that's me!" Akemi said triumphantly. Kotaro looked a little nervous at the question he was about to ask, be he asked anyway.  
  
"WillyougooutwithmeAkemi?" He said quickly. Akemi looked interested at Koichi and Amaya, but she answered.  
  
"What?" She asked, peering farther over the bushes. Kotaro took another breath.  
  
"Will you... will you go out with me, Akemi?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I was just waiting on you to ask. Yes, the answer is yes, I will." Kotaro let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.  
  
"Okay, I really don't know much about girls, though. Koichi's raised me since forever. In fact, I've not met too many female youkai. Only like, two." Akemi smiled.  
  
"Let me show you what we're like." She said, pulling him closer.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm getting better at making chapters long. This one's six pages long. Didja like it? Ohhhhhh, I thought it was great! In the next chapter, Rin takes her cousins, Sasuke, Koichi, Kotaro, and the wolves on a picnic. What will occur during this family outing? Will there be any demon fights for possession over the food? *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* I'll let you guess. *Hint, the answer starts with 'h' in Japanese and 'y' in English.* Sorry, for all you fluff lovers, that I didn't go into details about his kiss. I've never been kissed myself, I don't know what it's like. Please review! 


	6. Important Notice

A/N: Sorry everybody, I haven't updated since forever. This notice will be in all of my stories. My life has been very hectic and I've had a HUGE amount of homework assigned since it's almost the end of the year. But when school does let out, in three weeks for me, I'll write all day. I'll probably be in the mood to write then, because right now I don't feel like it.  
  
See ya!  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan 4 eva 


End file.
